With rapid development of semiconductor fabrication technology, semiconductor devices are developed towards a direction of having a higher component density and a higher integration degree. As one of the most fundamental semiconductor devices, transistors have been widely used. With the improvement of the component density and the integration degree, the size of transistors also becomes smaller and smaller. However, problems arise. For example, short channel effect and current leakage in compact semiconductor devices may lead to degradation of the performance of the transistors. Therefore, the methods to improve the performance of semiconductor devices by reducing the physical dimensions of traditional transistors may face a series of challenges.
Currently, a semiconductor nanowire device is proposed in order to overcome the difficulty in reducing the physical dimensions of traditional semiconductor transistors. Specifically, the semiconductor nanowire device uses a nanowire as the device channel. In such a semiconductor nanowire device, the on-off current ratio may be high, and the short channel effect such as the drain-induced barrier lowering effect may not be significant so that the performance of the semiconductor nanowire device may not be degraded.
However, current methods for fabricating semiconductor nanowire devices may not be able to ensure the performance and the stability of the devices. The disclosed device and fabrication method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.